1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to detectors for sensing motion of an object and more specifically to such detectors that have a variable sensitivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices that react to motion are known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. B. 3,456,134 to Ko, disclosing an energy unit that responds to motion by supplying electrical power to biological implants such as heart pacemakers. However, the device of the Ko patent is not adapted for indicating motion of an object on which it is placed, and accordingly, does not teach in any way a motion detector having a variable sensitivity of operation.